Murderers and Thieves
by Bunsfactory
Summary: Jacks father never walked out on them, He disappeared. Jack no longer really remembers anything about his father,but when nightmares from his childhood return to him full force, how will everyone react as things start to fit themselves together? especially when Jack finds pictures of victims from a missing persons report, with people he knew from only his nightmares. and a name.


So, for some reason I kept having these day dreams about Mike Being Jacks dad before he goes missing. The thoughts wouldn't leave me alone, so I am actually going to write it here for you guys.

Yippee

And sorry to anyone who had read my "I Got Some Serious Style" story before I took it down. I had lost all inspiration for it, and didn't like it all that much anymore. I may repost a different version, or perhaps tie in the idea I had for it here.

WARNING: AU AND OC CHARACTERS!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't understand why people do these, it's obvious no one here owns anything, it's a FAN fiction website, so I don't get it, but whatever. I don't own anything, except for my Oc 3d night guard.

**Murderers and thieves:**

The sky was dark outside his window, the wind howling loudly against the glass. Jack glanced up from his desk and towards the raging weather outside. The storm had come out of nowhere, trapping many people in their houses, and shutting down the school for that day.

Jack glanced at the clock.

11:48

It was getting late, time to wrap things up.

Jack began to pack his school things back into his backpack, which was leaned up against the desk, and walked over to pull out pajamas from his dresser.

Scratch

Jack looked up in confusion and looked around his room. He saw nothing

_Probably just some branch hitting the outside of the house or something,_ he thought.

He went back to what he had been doing, and got dressed.

Scratch scratch scratch

Jack looked back up again.

_What _is _that?_

Jack turned to his bed, but froze dead in his tracks.

Someone was sitting on his bed. There, on the corner of the mattress, a shadowed figure sat curled in on themselves, head held in their hands.

"Who- who are you!?" he said in fear. The figure twitched at the sound of his voice and truned his body slightly in the boys direction.

"You have to stay away from that place, jack…" It whispered harshly, sounding as if it pained them greatly to utter even a simple syllable, "Please, stay away… it's…filled with liars and murderers… Please, son, stay away from that place!"

Jack jumped back as the figure lunged forward, letting Jack get a look at his face. The man had dead, blue grey eyes, and short black hair with long bangs. There was a hat on his head, with a patch that had the words 'Night Guard' on it, but the most noticeable thing about him was the streams of deep red blood leaking from under the rim of his hat, running down his face and into his eyes.

"Promise me to stay away!"

"AH!" Jack jolted up from bed, breathing heavily.

_What the hell was that!?_

He looked around his room with wide eyes, looking for the man, but he was nowhere to be found.

Had it been a dream? It must have been, just a nightmare. Deep breaths Jack, calm down.

Once he calmed his breathing he was able to think clearly again. He sighed in defeat and ran his hand down his face.

He had had this dream since he was young, the man from his dream, and sometimes another two people, sitting blood soaked against a wall, or staring at him through a school window, attempting to get his attention. They always looked desperate and in pain.

There was the black haired man from his dream just moments ago, he seemed to be the oldest of the group, always wrapping his arms around the others, supporting them.

There was a slim teen boy, shorter than the man, but not the smallest of the group. He had soft, fluffy looking dark blonde hair, and large brown eyes. He too wore a night guard hat on his head, but he tipped it far forward to cover his forehead, which dripped red out steadily. Every time his hat would raise slightly Jack could clearly see a gaping hole where the top front of his head should be.

Is it possible to get nightmares from nightmares? Cause that one gave Jack nightmares.

Then there was the third and final night terror. A petite female with long light brown hair, and dark storm blue eyes. She wore the same uniform like clothes as the other two, but instead of cuts and blood, she was covered head to toe in burns. Her face was untouched, for the most part, so he was still able to make out what she looked like.

He used to dream of them every night, from the time he was only 6 years old, till he was about 13. He had thought they had finally stopped after several years of them not happening, but it seems it was simply a delay.

Jack sighed.

Life was about to get rough.


End file.
